


Übermensch

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, Comics are weird, F/F, The End Approaches, The World-Killer has awoken, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: “Power corrupts, Absolute power corrupts absolutely.” Kara thought that phrase would never apply to her. The 16th and Penultimate story in my series “I'd Do Anything For Love.” Nothing will ever be the same again.





	Übermensch

“They called it Manifest Destiny, it was their destiny to rule the land, and that is what I will do now.” Kara sighed.   
Alex's eyes twitched. She had called Kara here to discuss what she learned from Lena, and upon landing, Kara had looked at her with eyes that seemed to belong to a stranger, not her sister. 

“Kara. We need to talk. Lena has been poisoning you with Black Kryptonite. Ever since you killed Lillian, apparently. That necklace. It's turning you evil. Please, I'm begging you, take it off, and help me stop Lena. She has your powers now, and she's apparently always craved power, so we need to stop her.” Alex spoke firmly, but her voice wavered at times.

Kara frowned and looked down at the necklace Alex mentioned. “So, everything I've done since then has been because of this necklace? I thought she loved me.” 

Alex sighed. “I don't know why this happened. I knew I never should have trusted her, but this is not how I expected things to go. Maybe, and it's a very slim hope, that Lena is being mind-controlled somehow.” 

Kara frowned. “Before he died, Maxwell Lord told me he had the ability to mentally control people, but he'd never wanted to use it.”  
“Well, if anyone could cheat death, even being buried near Hell, I think Maxwell Lord could.” Alex groaned. “Look, Kara, you need to take off the necklace. She has your power, and she's evil now. I need you fully here with me to stop her, even if it is not as simple as Lena being mind-controlled.”

Kara pulled the necklace off of her and threw it to a far corner of the room. She then groaned and sank to one knee as the weight of all her decisions on the Black Kryptonite crushed her.

“Kara. I'm so sorry.” Alex said, and leaned down to hug Kara.   
Kara sniffed. “I only wanted to hurt the people dangerous to Lena. I wasn't trying to kill anyone else. I don't even know why I killed Thomas Coville. I just did. I remember everything. I will always remember everything! I just, I can't recall my motivations. It's so horrible.”   
Kara began to cry, and Alex just hugged her. “I'm so sorry, Kara. I know Lena meant a lot to you.” 

“Please, we have to save her.” Kara sniffed.

&^&

Lena looked down at the city beneath her, and smiled. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun.” She stood on L-Corp's roof. A voice behind her chuckled. “Power is best suited for those of us who understand it and know how to use it, love.” 

Lena turned around and smiled. “A very good point, and that's why I am very glad you're here to help me. You've helped me for quite some time. Ever since Kara killed Lillian. I love her so much, but I do love power, and I know she will understand me in time.”

“Perhaps, she will, love.” The man spoke.  
Lena smiled. “Did I ever tell you how much I love your British accent, Manchester Black?”   
Manchester Black grinned. “Oh, well, if you want, I can try Irish for a bit, but I'm not that good.”   
Lena chuckled. “I admit I do have a strange Irish tinge to my voice sometimes.” 

“So, what should we do?” Lena spoke softly after a moment, and looked out into the sky.   
“Well, I think the first thing we should do is kill all the lawyers.” Manchester Black chuckled. 

Lena grinned. “That might not be the best idea to start with.”   
“True, but it's always been my favorite go-to.” 

&^&

The next day...

“Are you sure you're ready for this, Kara?” Alex asked. They were in L-Corp's lobby, getting ready to get on the elevator. They were going up to confront Lena together. It took a lot of convincing, but finally Kara agreed that this had to happen. “I'm ready.” 

When Kara made up her mind about something serious, she wasn't going to let anyone sway her. Something Superman himself had said he was glad he didn't have to the same extent.  
Kara and Alex rode the elevator up to Lena's office. 

When they stepped out, they were greeted by Samantha. She seemed slightly off. “Uh, hi, Samantha. We're here to see Lena, is she in?” Kara asked.

Samantha nodded. “Sure, she's actually in another office at the moment, let's go say hi.”   
Samantha lead them to a large room that had a long table, and a nice view of the city skyline.  
Alex and Kara walked in first, and then Samantha shut the door behind all of them as she walked in, and then locked it.   
“No escape.” Samantha chuckled.  
“Uh, are you okay?” Kara frowned.

“Never better, Kara Zor-El.” Samantha grinned.   
Kara froze. Alex gasped. “How do you know that name?” 

“Ask her father, oh, wait, he exploded along with Krypton. Not going to get answers that way. You see, I had all these memories in my head, and someone came and unlocked them. He was a nice British man, wore a very strange trench-coat that had the British flag as it's main design on the inside.” Samantha grinned.

Alex groaned. Kara winced. “OF course! Of all the people to mess with Lena! Manchester Black! DAMNIT.” Kara shouted the last word and Samantha chuckled. “Well, you know, It's not my fault I happened to be destined for greatness all to my own. Call me Reign.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “Please, we need to stop Manchester Black, who is the greatest asshole England ever produced, and get everyone and everything back to normal.” 

“How about no. I like this now. Even before he unlocked the memories, I figured something was up when I was shot by that one angry mother and the bullet flattened against my skin. Bullets don't do that normally against people.” Reign chuckled.

Alex sighed. “Please, think about this.”   
“I have thought about it, and I am not letting you after Lena or Manchester Black.” Reign sighed.

“Well, I guess I'm just going to have to move you out of the way.” Kara sighed.   
“Well, what does happen when the immovable object meets the irresistible force?” Reign smiled.

Kara groaned at the joke and pulled on Reign's arm. Reign looked amused. “Really? Did you think that was going to work? I'm not human anymore. I'm Kryptonian. More than that, I'm the World-Killer! Modeled after Doomsday.” 

Kara froze. Alex's eyes widened. “You can't be serious!” 

Reign chuckled, and her body seemed to shift before their eyes. Her skin turned gray and her hair changed from it's normal black to red, and the hairstyle somehow shifted before them as well, turning into dreadlocks. “Ah, That's much better.” 

“Well, she doesn't fully look like Doomsday, so that's good.” Alex sighed.   
Kara groaned. “Doomsday did not need a female clone. What was my father smoking when he thought this was a good idea. Also, you would think the person who created the Doomsday we know now 25,000 years ago would have destroyed his notes after he realized what he did. But no...” 

“Well, looks like Krypton forgot to learn from their past mistakes.” Reign smirked.  
Kara sighed. “Look, I don't want to fight you!”   
“Oh, well! Too bad!” Reign smirked and punched Kara in the face. 

Kara was launched backwards, and was blasted out the window, falling towards the ground. Alex yelped and ran towards the edge.   
“No!”   
Kara rose up wearing her Supergirl outfit and glared at Reign. “Okay. Fine. You want a fight, we'll have a fight. But I will not let you stop me from reaching Lena and knocking some sense into her!” 

Reign chuckled and flew out, grabbing hold of Kara. “Okay, let's see what we can do.” 

To Be Concluded

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, all things must come to an end, even this series. :)   
> When it happens, I don't know, but it will.
> 
> I'll be glad to write any ideas into the final story. Where everything gets explained, where there are plenty of comic book references, and where there will be blood. Wait, no, This is not Saw.  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed my series, and believe me, even though it ends, it may just be the beginning.


End file.
